I'm lost
by kaiunastar2.0
Summary: I'm lost is bast on Kaiuna Hairuka  a young orphan kunoichi who live's in the village  Konohagakure. she grows up not knowing who her family  or clan was. now of the tender age of 12  she is set on a journey of discovering who she is.


**I'm Lost**

**Chapter 1: **

Inter Hairuka kaiuna!

_I couldn't stop him … I wasn't strong enough! _

Her thoughts were maddening, as she became surrounded by water, crushing both body and soul to the depths of the watery bottom. She tried to move, but the water constricted her, tightening around her…

_Ahhh! My body! It hurts! I feel as though I'm dying…. maby it's for th.. _*beep!*_ what th..__*_BEEEP!*

"Ahhhhh!" Kaiuna rowed as she jolted up from her bed, chucking her alarm clock into the wall, smashing into what seemed a thousand pieces.

_Awww men that's the second one this week_…-_-'

Kaiuna thought as she looked out side, taking a deep breath. _That dream again I wonder… _"WAIT! I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THIS NOW! I'M GOING TO BE LAAAATE!"

Kaiuna sprang out of bed, sped through her morning routine and threw her normal clothing, which contained: black shorts, black tank, top blue short shelve cover jacket, zipped up to the neck loosely with the Hairuka clan symbol on the back, of a dragon ninja gear and her back pouch witch contained her art book pencils and other ninja gear. She wore blue ninja sandals. Kaiuna grabbed an apple and raced out the door!

_Man oh man oh man oh man I will not be late I'm never late!_ She thought as she ran faster. Kaiuna was going too fast, not paying attention to where she was going and…

*BAM!* Kaiuna slammed into someone and fell backwards as the other fell forward.

"Ah! I'm so very sorry!" Kaiuna shouted, showing a rare but embarrassed smile. Kaiuna stood up and opened her eyes. Kaiuna's smile faded.

Sasuke stood up and faced Kaiuna.

"Hn. Watch where your going idiot…"

_Ah, __Uchiha…wait! If he's walking to the academy now, then I'm far from late! Phew…_Kaiuna glared darkly toward Sasuke. He returned the glare.

"Hairuka…" Sasuke sculled… Kaiuna and Sasuke always had a feud, ever since they were kids. Why? No one really knows; the two never really understood themselves. Perhaps it was do to the fact that Sasuke was always ahead of Kaiuna, or maybe she just didn't like his attitude. There isn't a reason to know what Sasuke's deal was, but whatever it was the two of them hated one another. The glare match continued, until Kaiuna broke it, snapping her head away with disgust.

"Well… I don't have time for this!" Kaiuna jumped off and continued on her way to the academy. Kaiuna felt Sasuke's glare still on her, but it faded.

_What a jerk!_

Kaiuna walked into Iruka's classroom and sat in her regular sat next to the window, the classroom being empty and quiet. After walking in, Sasuke and Kaiuna exchanged glares, and then quickly turned their heads away. Kaiuna glanced out the window as she could hear Sasuke walk up the stairs and take his normal sit above her.

_God! I hate him!_ Her thoughts roared as she continued to look out the window. A blue jay toke her eye, gliding in air and landing on the nearest branch._ That dream this morning every night, I have it…it just feel's so re….. _Kaiuna's thoughts where interrupted by the noise of the rest of the class arriving. Someone took a seat next to Kaiuna moving her head from the window to see no other then her good friend Hinata.

"H-hey Kai-Kaiuna-Chan." She greeted in a shaky voice.

"Sup Hinata! And no need for formalities, okay?" Hinata put her head down and blushed

So-sorry Kaiuna-ch…I mean, Kaiuna…" She spoke.

"Huh? No need for apologies." Kaiuna said coolly as she put her hands behind her head

"Ok…I wonder where Iruka-sensei and Naruto-kun is? Class has started." Hinata blushed when she said Naruto.

Naruto probably got into some trouble and Iruka-san probably went after him. And Naruto-kun?" As Kaiuna said that, Hinata's face went absolutely red.

"Hinata do you…" Kaiuna was cut off by the door slamming open with Iruka walking in with a tied up Naruto in hand. The room got quiet, and everyone took their seats. He pulled him all the way to the middle of the front of the classroom.

"LET ME GO!" Yelled naruto.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts!" Iruka yelled back. "So you chose now for your stupid tricks! You moron!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Naruto retorted sarcastically.

Iruka's eye twitched angrily as he quickly turned he's head to the rest of class.

"All because of our friend Naruto here, today in class, we'll be reviewing the art of transformation!" he said, gritting his teeth. "WHAT?" the class screamed, except for Kaiuna and Sasuke.

"All you have to do is... conjure a form that looks like me. Form a line!" Iruka instructed sternly, untying Naruto._ Well guess I was right about that one. _Kaiuna sighed on her way down to the line, thinking,_ That idiot! Why must he do these thing's.. how annoying…_

Kaiuna stepped in line behind Naruto who was behind Sasuke and Sakrua was in front of Sasuke. And she went first, making the hand signs while stealing glances at Sasuke and squealing.

_Hah... could she be any more disgusting and repugnant? _Kaiuna found Sakura to be annoying: her personality was annoying, her clothing was annoying, and most of all her sick love-obsession of Sasuke like the other fangirl's was REALLY annoying.

With a puff of smoke, Sakura transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"Good job Sakura! You may take your seat. Now, Uchiha Sasuke, your turn." Sasuke walked up in front of Iruka-sensei, made the hand signs, then poof! He did it and, of course, it was perfect. All the fan-girls squealed. Both Kaiuna and Naruto glared at him, Naruto sharing the same hatred towards Sasuke.

_Of course…_ Up next was Naruto, the boys behind Kaiuna started to moan.

"If it weren't for that freak we wouldn't have to be doing this." One boy angrily whispered. The other kid nodded his head in agreement.

_It's not that bad… _Kaiuna thought, feeling a bit sorry for him. Yes she didn't favor him much. But as Kaiuna grew up, she watched as everyone picked on him. She developed a soft spot for the dope. Of course she would never admit it to anyone, not even to herself. Kaiuna quickly averted her eyes to Naruto, feeling his chakra rising.

_What is he up to? That's more chakra then needed for this particular task. _As Kaiuna pondered, she narrowed her eyes to him._ I wonder?_

Poof! With that Naruto transformed as the poof of smoke cleared, Kaiuna could see a female form. All of the sudden Iruka-san flew backwards with a huge nosebleed!

The smoke cleared, and what stood in front of everyone was a nude girl Naruto!

_What the hell is wrong with this moron!_ Kaiuna glared at the idiot but somehow a soft laugh slipped out. Kaiuna quickly covered her mouth hoping nobody heard. Female Naruto turned his head to Kaiuna and a faint blush appeared and he quickly turned back to Iruka-san and transformed back.

_What was that? _Kaiuna thoughts were quickly cut off thanks to Iruka's loud scolding. Naruto received his punishment and walked back to his seat.

Kaiuna was up next she then did the proper hand sign's and with a **poof** transformed into Iruka-san.

"Very good kaiuna you may take you seat." Said Iruka-san. Kaiuna took her sit and watched as everyone else took his or her turn.

After everyone took there sit Iruka-san announced to the class, "Tomorrow will be the final exam. You all will be moving on up to genin. Well those who pass that is." And that class was dismissed for the day.

Everyone dashed out of the room except for Naruto who had to stay to accept his punishment. Kaiuna got up and went to leave.

"Hairuka…" the voice came from Sasuke. Kaiuna turned to face him.

"What is it Uchiha?" Kaiuna spat looking up at him.

"Hn.. I just wanted to let you know how I find it amusing that you find that moron funny." Sasuke said as he pointed to naruto. Naruto started to grind his teeth. Kaiuna started to glare.

Sasuke unfazed by you two he smirked and started down the stairs.

"Hn. You two would make a cute couple for such big losers. "Said Sasuke as he past Kaiuna's face turned a dark shade of red! Kaiuna could feel the steam coming out her ears.

"Ahhh! You stuck up jerk!" Kaiuna roared as she turn around and jumped up in to the air (Sasuke was now in front of the class about to exit the classroom) and extended her fist to punch Sasuke. As Sasuke was turning around to block, Iruka-san stepped in the middle and caught Kaiuna's fist with his hand.

"That's enough!" Iruka-san yelled. _Oops! After all this time I forgot Iruka-san was still here! _Thought kaiuna as she gently put her feet back on the ground.

"Sasuke you may go." Said Iruka-san. Obviously he missed the first part of it all and just noticed kaiuna going to attack Sasuke. On Sasuke's way out he give Kaiuna one last smirk, which made kaiuna grind her teeth.

"Kaiuna!" Came a strong voice of Iruka-san kaiuna looked up to him. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you and Sasuke were done with this pointless fighting" As Iruka-san lectured, Kaiuna moved her eyes to the ground. It has been 6 months since Kaiuna and Sasuke got into a physical fight.

"This calls for punishment! Kaiuna…you are to help Naruto clean up the Hokage Monument." Said Iruka.

"WHAT!" Shouted a displeased kaiuna as she looked to Naruto who only slightly blushed. Kaiuna turned her full attention to Iruka-san.

"But bu-"

"No room for buts, Kaiuna, this is final!" Iruka scalded

"Yes sir…" Kaiuna muttered in defeat. Later that day, Kaiuna spent at the hokage monument with naruto and Iruka-san. Iruka-san yelled, "If you don't clean all of this off, neither one of you will get to leave!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE ANY ONE'S WAITING FOR ME!" Naruto shot back. Kaiuna, however, gave naruto a dirtily look.

_Speak for yourself Naruto I don't have anyone ether but I would like to go home!_ She thought as she turned her focus back to scrubbing. _I can't believe he painted the entire hokage monument! Wha- _Kaiuna was cut off by Iruka-san's voice.

"Hey Naruto and Kaiuna how about when you guy's finish, I treat you two to ramen."

"Heck Ya! Talk about some motivation!" Naruto squealed as he begun to work faster.

"And how about you Kaiuna?" Iruka asked.

"Mmm, no thank you Iruka-san. I have to go train after this." Kaiuna replied.

"All why not!" Naruto asked.

"Huh I just said so you moron."

"Oh, hehe!" Naruto replied back as he scratched the back of his head.

After everything was done Iruka-san asked if kaiuna was certain that she did not went to join them but once again she turned down the offer and went and trained, got a new alarm clock, eat dinner and went to bed.

***Beep***

"Just a little longer**-*beeep*-**come on, I'm so comfy-***beeep!*-**ahhhh!"

Kaiuna shouted out and once again throw the alarm clock and it smashed into pieces again.

"Ahhhhh man!"


End file.
